Chelsea, what are we going to do?
by Clarenceislyfe
Summary: Sumo and Chelsea have been dating for a while and one day they're relationship is put to the ultimate test. (This is a simple and shirt story I really hope you guys like this )
1. Chapter 1

Today seems like the perfect day. It's one of those days where it's not winter but it's not spring either. It's just the perfect mid-spring day. I get out of my bed, attempt to brush my bushy brown hair which only makes it fluffier, I pick out my clothes and I eat breakfast and I'm out of the door. I walk to school causally looking at the beautiful scenery. Baby birds chirping and the sun is shining down on me.

This say is perfect...a little to perfect

I'm almost at school when somebody grabs me from behind and plants a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek It's Sumo. He tackles me to the ground and we wrestle for a little bit until I finally pin him to the ground and kiss him on the forehead.

"Ewww gross!" He jokes and starts tickling me

"Oh my gosh stop!" I start laughing until I cannot breathe

Finally we stand up and I jump on his back and we walk to school like that. I love how we're able to play around with each other and not have any problem with that. I really love him. We've been together since 5th grade. All of the sudden Sumo goes quiet. Like something is wrong. I look at the tall blonde and try to cheer him up

"Hey so I was thinking after school we could get some water balloons and throw them at random people!"

"Ohh uhh that's great!" He says with no expression on his face

"Hey are you okay?" I ask in my softest voice

"Chelsea, it's just that last night things kind of got out of hand if you know what I mean"

I did actually know what he meant. And I was just hoping for the best.

"Hey, everything will be okay! I will not get pregnant or anything" I laugh

"Yeah okay" he says

I can tell well he's doubtful and he's REALLY doubtful right now

The rest of the walk is silent and it's really bothering me.

School that day was just a big blur. I am starting to get really nervous now. I get out a pregnancy test and it's positive. I start to cry and I get an anxiety attack. All of the sudden it's hard to breathe and I can't think straight. I start to puke and then the world goes black. I wake up in my bed and I see Sumo. He's gently stroking my cheek and holding my hand.

"W...w...what happened?" I try to say

"I came to your house to see if you wanted to go to a movie or something and when I saw you lying on the ground with what I thought was dried of vomit. I cleaned you up and put you in bed and stayed beside you for hours."

"Sumo...I...I'm pregn-

"I know" he interrupts

We both start to cry. We cry for what I think is an hour.

"What are we going to do? We're only 16! I can't be a dad Chelsea!" Sumo says. He runs his fingers through his thick, shiny blonde hair.

"Wait are you just going to leave me?" I cried

Sumo hesitates for a second then says

"Babe, of course NOT! It's just...I need some time to process this okay?"

And he leaves the room.

I do nothing but stare at my mint green wall for a while. My years are salty and my eyes hurt from crying. I really don't know what to do. I feel like I just threw my entire life away.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally stop crying and stand up. I plaster a fake smile on my face and walk into the kitchen. Everything in the world just seems so dull I attempt to suck it up and watch TV. Every channel I go to it has something to do with babies. I get frustrated and I chuck my remote at my wall and it breaks into several pieces. I get so angry I don't even bother to do my homework even though I always try to keep up my status as an A+ student. I go up stairs into my room and go to bed.

Sumo's point of view:

I walk out of Chelsea's room. She has no idea how terrible I feel inside. I really DO need time to process this. If I stay with her I will have to drop out of high school to raise this baby. That means no more hanging out with Clarence and Jeff, No more dirt bikes, No more parties, No more goofing off, and no more irresponsible me. I now have to throw away the old me and turn into a better version of me. No more old Sumo now. Now I have to be a father. I walk into my home. Hands in my pockets. I try not to seem sad but that doesn't fool my father.

"Son, what's the matter? You seem like you just got your girlfriend pregnant!" And he starts laughing. It's very obvious that he doesn't know that I actually DID get my girlfriend pregnant..

I do nothing but stare at him. His eyes turn as big as medicine balls or something.

"HOLD UP! DID YOU OR DID YOU NO GET CHELSEA PREGNANT!?" He screams

"Dad...I...I...yeah but we can just get abortion right?" I say with my eyes closed tight

I glance to the side and see my Mom, sister, and all of my brothers.

"Oh no. Mel's gonna blow a fuse!" My mom says. Her voice is shaking with fear. Every single one of my family members cover their ears and run out of the room as fast as they can. Even the dogs.

"I might've misplayed that one." I mumble

"SUMO! I'VE RAISED YOU WAY BETTER THAN THAT! LET ME GUESS, YOU GOT THREE OTHER GIRLS PREGNANT TOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? DAMMIT SUMO YOU HAVE BRUNG SHAME TO THIS FAMILY!" He hollers

"Well look who's talking!" I say smugly

"W..what are you talking about?" He asks. I know that he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"You got mom pregnant when you guys were 16 too!" I say

"Now darling don't be dragging me into your arguments..." My mother says from a distance

"So..is is going to become like a tradition in the family or something?" My brother whispers

"Don't say that!" Mother says as she smacks him at the back of his head

"Darlin, abortion is THAT easy. Sometimes it takes months even YEARS to get over something that big."

I start to think about Baylee. Baylee is my sister. I've never got to meet her. Ever. She was supposed to be my sister but she was aborted. It's weird how someone you've never met can have such a big impact on your life. We're not aloud to say her name in the house or else you'll get a mouth full of soap.

Chelsea's point of view:

I'm in the woods. None of the trees have leaves except for this beautiful and tall tree. The tree has leaves of different colors and shades. I walk over to it and the closer I get, the more leaves fall off. I finally get to the tree that now has no leaves and behind it is a baby cradle. I turn around and start running. I soon find myself in Sumo's house. I see what I think is the older version of us and we are also arguing. Just like we use to do back in fourth grade I laugh at the memory of the younger me. All cute and sassy all up in Sumo's face. I continue to watch the older version of us arguing for a while and all of the sudden Sumo strikes me on the face. I watch myself cry and Sumo picks up a suitcase and leaves the home.

I wake up.

"Thank goodness that was JUST a dream. Or was it? What did that dream mean?"

I roll out of bed. It's raining outside. I go into the shower. I try to think of ways of how I should tell my parents about the bad news. I put on my clothes. Eat breakfast. And I walk out of the door. Today doesn't seem as fun and exciting. I'm soon at the same spot where Sumo and I were wrestling the other day. I spin around expecting to see him. I don't. I look across the street and see him walking and talking with Clarence and Jeff. They look somewhat irritated

"That's odd" I whisper to myself

"I wonder what they're talking about." I say to myself

I really don't want to seem like the kind of girlfriend to try to get in with the boyfriends best friends but Clarence and Jeff are my friends too so why not.

"SUMO, CLARENCE, JEFF!" I yell

They look at me and start to walk faster.

That's odd...

I walk across the street and catch up with them

"Uhh hi guys.." I say

They all stop talking and look at me

"Oh, Uhh hi Chelsea!" Jeff says nervously

"What's going on?" I ask suspiciously

"Chelsea, Sumo wants to tell you something!" Clarence spits out

"DUDE!" Sumo yells as he shoves Clarence

"Sumo. Tell me what you guys were talking about" I grunt

I know what I said about not being the annoying girlfriend here but I can't take it anymore.

"Chelsea sweetheart listen I-"

"Do not 'Chelsea sweetheart' me. That's what you say when you're about to tell me bad news" I interrupt

"Ohh look at the time! Me and Clarence have to go to the...thing!" Jeff lies

"What? We don't have a thing Jeff!" Clarence says

I raise an eyebrow at them

"Just shut up and run away!" Jeff whispers and jerks Clarences arm

And they run away.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry but I can't be your boyfriend anymore." Sumo sighs

"What!? Why not!" I scream

"Things are too complicated right now. I just need some space."

"Space from what!?" I cried. By now tears are rolling down my cheeks

"Bye Chelsea." Sumo says and leaves me standing there. Not even a goodbye hug is given to me.

Sumo's point of view:

I leave her there. Without even a goodbye hug. I want to run back at hold her tight. I just don't have the strength to do that. I seriously do not know what to do. I just want the entire world to be quiet just for one minute. I turn around and see Chelsea. She is walking away. She's wearing converse shoes, skinny jeans, and a fuzzy purple sweater. She really knows how to walk and make a guy drool over her at the same time. I hope there is still time to fix this. I realize I've made a terrible.

"CHELSEA WAIT!" I call back

She looks at me. Rolls her eyes and walks across the street and starts going to school. I chase after her.

"Pumpkin, I"

"I'm not your Pumpkin anymore. Get away from me and stay out of my life. Never look at me, touch me, or even think about me." She says

"Well that's what I get for dating a sassy girl like you" I mumble

"What?" She snaps

"Nothing...anyways you know I can't take you seriously when your mad. You're always so cute when you're mad."

"I'm warning you. Get away from me or else I'll get freakin adorable"

She's flirting with me. That's something right?

"Please, I would love to see you try."

"Get away from me Sumo. I'm serious."

"You're still so adorable though!"

She slaps me in the face. It hurts but not really since looking in her eyes always makes me feel better.

"I deserved that. I'm really did deserve that" I say

"Yup. You did" she says

"I'm an idiot Chelsea" I say. And I really did mean it.

"And?"

"I'm stupid too."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry and I really hope you'll take me back."

"Sorry sumo but I just. I can't. What you did was just too painful. And she runs away

"Wow. Just wow." I say to myself

"Wow dude you really messed up!" Clarence says

"How long were you there!?" I say trying not to cry

"Only for the entire time. Jeff was here too."

*he pulls out Jeff*

"Hiiiii..." Jeff says as he gives me a cheesy smile

"I really messed up guys" I say as I start to cry


	3. Chapter 3

I walk to school angry, sad, and kind of confused too. I really don't know what to do or exactly how to feel. I just continue walking to school. When I get there I try my best not to look upset. I walk into my science class. Science is my favorite class...well it was my favorite class. Me and Sumo always partner up and make disgusting globs and liquids and we would always laugh and have a lot of fun. I guess it's not going to be that way today. Breen comes up to me and he looks kind of concerned.

"Are you okay Chelsea?" He asks shyly. He shakes his ginger-colored hair out of his face and looks at me with those intense blue eyes.

Breehn and I haven't really talked as much as we used to ever since Sumo and I started dating. It's been so long.

"Uhh yeah I'm okay." I lie

That doesn't fool Breehn

"Talk to me Chelsea." He's says as he sits down

"Well Sumo and I just had a big fight..argument. Actually, I don't know what happened but I guess we're not really on speaking terms"

"Don't be sad Chelsea. If Sumo thinks he can treat you like this then that's his problem." He says. He does that awkward half smile guys do when they try to be cute

"Wow thanks." I say. I feel a lot better now. I look around the room and see Sumo. He looks sort of jealous. I try not to look at him for to long so I try to make it look like I was staring at something else.

"Okay class partner up with one other person we're going to be doing something very special today. Stained glass sugar!" The teacher says quirky as usual

I look around the room and watch everyone partner up. I'm tempted to ask Sumo to be my partner but it would be a recipe for disaster. I look at Breen who doesn't even have anyone to partner up with.

"Do you want to be partners?" I ask

"Sure!" He says. His entire face lights up, he brushes his strawberry blonde hair and I look into his electric blue eyes. His eyes are gorgeous. I actually started loosing my thoughts after a while of weird staring.

"So do you want to get to work or are we just going to stare at each other for the entire time?"

"Oh! Sorry it's just umm your eyes are so blue!" I laugh

"Uhh thanks" he flushes

We both start to laugh really hard

Sumo's point of view:

I'm jealous okay? Seeing that ginger with my Chelsea got me furious. Everyone knew that Breen had been crushing on Chelsea since second grade...well everyone but Chelsea knew that. I see them laughing together and having fun and I really don't like it. What if Breen tries to go out with her? That would ruin everything. I can't let that happen. I end up being partners with Belson.

"So I see your girlfriend ditched you for Breehn!" He snorts

"Just shut up and read me the instructions." I grunt

"Wow! Someone's in a bad mood! Who shit in your Cheerios this morning?" He says and starts laughing at his lame insult.

"Belson you seriously need to stop I'm not in the mood."

He stops and realizes that I'm actually upset

"Are you gonna sit there and cry about it or are you gonna talk about it?"

I can tell he is making an effort to be nicer

"I sorta broke up with Chelsea and she got mad and then we had what I think was a fight and now she won't talk to me."

"Well I don't blame her...I mean uhh go fight for your woman? Sorry I don't know what to say I've never had a girlfriend before." He stammers

"It's fine man lets just start the project." I sigh

To be honest Belson isn't that bad when you actually have a nice conversation with him. We talk about black cops for a while and then I notice Breehn keeps on looking at us and smiling. It's not a friendly smile it's more of a "I-stole-your-girlfriend-deal-with-it" smile

"Wow can that kid just stop already" Belson groans

"Tell me about it" I mutter

Breehn's point of view:

FINALLY! Me and Chelsea are talking again! You have no idea how much I've missed times like these. Ever since her and that stupid red-neck became an item she's completely shut me out of her life. I feel like asking Chelsea out on a date but I don't know if she is ready to date again. My palms start to get sweaty.

"So continue to stir so the sugar doesn't end up caramelizing." Chelsea reads

"Yeah, uhh...right" I say nervously

"Are you okay Breehn you look nervous?"

I'm still deciding if I should ask her out or not

"Chelsea will you go out with me?" I spit out. My face turns red. That was NOT supposed to come out

"W...what?"

"NO! I meant would you like to umm..come to my house? For like a movie or something?"

"Sure I guess" she shrugs

"YAY! No umm yeah good! Great! Grand! Thanks!" I say and start to walk out of the class room with my goggles and gloves still on

"Breehn class isn't even over yet." She laughs. Damn I love her laugh.

"Oh sorry haha!" I say and brush my bangs out of my eyes"

I feel like I finally won Chelsea back! I look over at sumo and I give him one of my "I-just-stole-your-girlfriend" smiles. He looks like he wants to rip out my throat or something

Sumo's view:

I want to rip out his throat, cut it up, cook it, feed it to my dogs, wait till they throw it up, and burry it. Okay not really but you get the idea.

"Are you okay dude?" Belson asks

"Do I fucking look okay?"

"Look, do you know where he lives?"

"Woah man I don't wanna kill him or anything!"

"No you won't kill him! Just go over there and win her back!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Okay I'll do it. I'll go to Breehns house."

The bell rings and I pick up my books and walk out of the room

Chelsea's point of view:

Did Breehn just ask me out? I think he ask my out. Holy shit he asked me out and I said YES! I wonder if Sumo heard anything considering he is only a table away. I pick up my book bag and slowly walk out of the room staring at my converse shoes.

"What did I just get myself into" I mutter

I'm just about to go to my locker when I hear voices coming from the boy's bathroom. It's Jeff, Clarence, and Sumo.

What are they talking about? Are they talking about me? I walk a little closer and put my ear to the door.

"Sumo! Are you deranged?" Jeff exclaims

"Yeah I have to agree with Jeff on this one I don't think crashing Breehn's date with Chelsea is a good idea!" Clarence agrees

Wow they are talking about me! I start to get angry. Why would Sumo even do this? I uncontrollably shove the bathroom door open.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RYAN SUMOSKI!" I scream on the top of my lungs

"Oh, uhh hi Chelsea this is the boys bathroom so umm you kind of have to go..

"SHUT UP CLARENCE!"

"Hey don't tell my friend to shut up! Damn you're so bossy!" Sumo argues

"Bossy!? BOSSY!? HA! SAYS THE FOOL WHO TRIED TO CRASH MY DATE WITH BREEHN!"

Breehn unexpectedly pops out from a stall

"Wait so this is a date chelsea?" Breehn asks

"What's this fool doing here?" Sumo grunts

"I don't feel so good!" Jeff whines

"Chelsea what is going on?" Allison says as she peeks into the bathroom plugging her nose

"I'll tell you what's going on! Chelsea thinks it's okay to date another guy right after we broke up!" Sumo indicates

"Oh shut up you don't own me and you never have! I can do whatever the hell I want without you trying to control my life!" I snap

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO RAISE A BABY WITHOUT ME!" He cries

Just then everyone goes silent. I turn my head to the door and notice that almost the entire 10th grade was watching us. Suddenly it gets hard to breathe again and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up. My vision is blurry for a few seconds. I look around the room and realize I am in a hospital bed, I sniff enhale the blandness of the hospital room and sigh. I turn around and see my parents both holding hands. My mom is crying and my dad looks upset.

"W...what happened?" I sputtered

"Well why don't you ask the people waiting for you outside?" My dad grunts. I can tell he's trying to hard to be calm

"Uhh okay? I'm not sure how I feel about that considering what happened at school."

"Just go out Chels" my father assured

I slowly walk outside and see Allison, Clarence, Jeff, Belson, and Breehn.

"CHELSEA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Clarence exclaims picking me up and giving me a hug

"Ahaha! Clarence put me down!" I laugh

"Are you feeling better Chelsea? That was a pretty nasty fall." Jeff acknowledges

Suddenly I remember it all. I feel so transparent..probably because I'm wearing a hospital gown.

"Yeah...I'm fine now. How did I even get here!?"

"It was Sumo!" Belson cried

"Yeah you should've seen him!" Allison emphasized

"What do you mean?"

"Sumo carried you all the way up to the fourth floor and her put you in the nurses office and stayed there until second period!" Answered Jeff

"Finally when the ambulance came he ran out of school and his dad drove all of us to the hospital and we all stayed here until seventh period!" Clarence added

"Sumo talked about you for almost the entire time! He went on and on about how pretty you were and how much he missed being with you...I've got to admit he's not that bad actually!" Breehn admits

"Where is he anyways?" I ask

"I'm right here." A very familiar voice says. I missed that voice a lot.

I turn around and see Sumo. My eyes start to burn up and we don't even need to say a thing. We walk towards each other slowly. I take in every single detail of what's happening.

"Is that true? Is it true that you did all those things?"

"Yeah, I did." He says and looks down at his worn-out vans

I raise his chin with my hand and look him in his big hazel eyes. I see the boy that was the loudest, most scrappiest kid in the entire 3rd grade. I see the boy that I got my first kiss from in the guy-scraper. I see the boy who I finally admitted my feelings to in the fifth grade. I see the boy whose stayed by my side for years. I see the boy that I love. No words need to be said at this point. We just hug and we kiss for a few seconds and I whisper into his ear

"Sumo, I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I can't believe that you stood beside me for this long."

"It's worth it Chelsea"

"I love you Sumo"

"I love you too Chelsea."

Everyone including that passing doctors and our friends and my parents say

"Awwww"

I guess you're wondering what happened when I went to school. I got a lot of hugs and support from a lot of the students! Everyone was so nice to me and supportive! Yes my parents did find out about the pregnancy and they were angry at first but they were happy that the father was Sumo and not some scary rapist. I did end up having the baby and I named her Baylee. Baylee has Sumo's large hazel eyes and my cinnamon-brown hair. Sumo and I haven't dropped out of high school and both of our parents help us out with the baby! I couldn't be happier right now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end of my story and I really hoped that you all liked it! Honestly Sumo and Chelsea are one of my top ten OTPs and it was really fun writing this story on them! Thanks for all your support and nice reviews! I've met so many nice people on this website and I love you all thanks again for reading this story! If you have any more ideas for story's feel free to PM me :D I am working on more stories too!

Love y'all xox


End file.
